Dreams, Bicicles, Pokemon, and Love
by Deena15
Summary: This story was written in response to Sakura Avalon/Kinomoto's AAMR contest. Ash, now a pokemon master, has been having a strange dream lately, about a certain orange-haired water type trainer...R&R as always, and enjoy the fic!=^.^=


Author's Note: Aight, this be my first attempt at extra sappy and totally mushy AAMR. Methinks I have some sort of brain problem, I'm sooooo not a romantic...-.-;;  
  
Anywayz, this story is written in response to Sakura Avalon/Kinomoto's AAMR fic contest. Hope you like the story, and you too, all you readers out there!=^.^= P.S.-All Pokespeak is pre-translated by my handy-dandy pokedex Dextra! (Dextra:Didn't I tell you you're too old to watch Blue's Clues? Deena:Noone's too old for Blue's Clues! Dextra:She does have problems...)  
  
Here it is:  
  
Dreams, Bicicles, Pokemon, and Love  
~*~*~  
I'm having that dream again...  
  
A flash of fiery orange, then a wave of deep blue heaven...  
  
"Who are you?" I cry out, but she just giggles. The gigantic orange moon(harvest moon, my mom called it once) fails to light up the bottom half of that beautiful yet familiar face, but her ocean-like blue eyes have me urging to find out who this girl is. I know her, but from where?  
  
Suddenly, she begins to walk towards me. Her steps are not too fast, not too slow, but have more grace than a Persian does. Her face is still hidden by the shadows of the dark trees...but I can see that her lips are leaning over to mine...  
  
And that's when I feel a jolt of electricity.  
  
"Pikapi, c'mon, wake up!" cries a little yellow creature known as Pikachu.  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu," I say, patting it on the head. Although I wasn't all that grateful, I probably wouldn't have woken up anyway, so it was probably for the best. Me and my positive thinking...-.-;;  
  
"Slept in again, Mr. Pokemon Master, seems like you missed breakfast," teases Misty, also a redhead, but uglier (don't tell her I said that, she'll maim me with her custom spiked mallet with little Poliwags on the handle). Her little egg Pokemon, Togepi, brii's.  
  
"WHAT!?!" I yell, stomach growling. If there's one thing I love aside from Pokemon, it's food. Eating's my best sport!  
  
Brock, a girl-crazy guy who's like the older brother I never had, replies, "How many times are you gonna fall for that trick, Ash? And hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!" I nod(it's too early to argue with Misty), and scarf down my breakfast, hoping for a new record time.   
  
Afterwards, we pack up, leave our camp, and continue our walk back to my home in Pallet Town. Fortunately, this time Brock has the map, so he's leading the way. Or should it be unfortunately...  
  
About an hour later...  
  
"BROCK!!! WHERE ARE WE!?!" whines a very loud and very annoyed Misty. Suddenly, my stomach starts growling again. Loudly. "Ash! Make your stomach be quiet!"  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Here we go again, another argument.  
  
"You just ate!"  
  
"That was an hour ago!"  
  
"Exactly!" This time, instead of Brock being the mediator, Pikachu took matters into its own...paws?  
  
Anyway, that's how I got shocked twice today. Eventually, we all end up at a Pokemon Center in Viridian City. That's where I am now. Pikachu and all of the other Pokemon are being cared for by the one and only Nurse Joy, after Misty got Brock to quit bugging her. Honestly, what's with Brock and Nurse Joy, anyway? He said that I would find out for myself someday. Ah, well. Can't have all the answers in life.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone..." cries a loud and annoying voice which suddenly gets cut short due to Nurse Joy answering the it. I decide to listen in, since there's not much other stuff to do around here.  
  
"Nurse Joy of the Viridian City Pokemon Center, how may I help you? Oh, a message for Mr. Brock Slate?" Upon hearing his name, Brock rushes to Nurse Joy. "Here, you have a phone call." Brock stays on the phone for a few minutes, uttering a few "uh-huh "s, then a loud "What?", and finally a "I be there as fast as I can!". Once he gets off the phone, Misty and I walk up to him and ask him the obvious.  
  
"What was that all about Brock?" we ask.  
  
"I have to go, my brother Timmy is really sick, and dad needs me to handle the house for a while. I'll be gone for a week at the most," he says reluctantly. "You should go on without me. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. And Ash," he pulls me away from Misty, "watch out for the mallet."  
  
I grin. "See you in a week Brocko!" I say while we perform our special handshake.  
  
He grabs his refreshed Pokemon and hid backpack, waves a final "goodbye" to Misty and me, and leaves.  
  
"Well, guess we're by ourselves again, Misty."  
  
"Yea, guess we are, Ash," Misty says. "Listen, you better not catch any bug Pokemon while we're walking!"  
  
"Why not? Just because you hate bug pokemon doesn't mean that I shouldn't catch new ones! Stop being such a wimp!"  
  
"I'll stop bugging you about bug pokemon when you pay me back for my bike!"  
  
"Would you stop bringing the bike up? I told you I'm saving up, I'll give you your bike when I have enough money!"  
  
"You said you would give me my bike back after you become a Pokemon Master! You've been a master for a year, and you still haven't paid me back!" Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Pikachu charging up for an electric attack. Sure enough, Misty and I are electrocuted. I cough up some smoke.  
  
"You know what, Misty, let's quit arguing and get some rooms, before they're all booked," I say to her. Sometimes she's as hotheaded as the color of her hair.  
  
Later that night, after Misty and I got our separate rooms, I decide to go to sleep early. Tomorrow is Misty's birthday, and I have to wake up early to get her present: a brand new custom built Tentacruel 2000 mountain bike, complete with basket, water bottle (with a holder), and even a matching blue helmet to match the Tentacruel design on the bike. I wasn't really sure I should get her a bike, though. What if she ditched me as soon as I gave her it? As much as I hate her (Pikachu, stop giving me that look), I don't want her to leave me here; I'm too used to her. Eventually, I drift off to sleep…  
***  
I'm having that dream again…  
  
It's clearer this time. I can see all of her face from the eyes up. She's so beautiful…who is she? I still feel as if I know her somehow. Think, Ash, who do you know that has bright orange hair and cerulean eyes? Wait a second…Cerulean! That's it! But why am I dreaming about Misty? Then it finally hits me.  
  
I love her.  
***  
I wake up in the morning at 5 o'clock. Pikachu wakes up along with me. I lay there for a few minutes and think about the dream I had last night. How in my right mind can I love this girl? She's been following me around for the past six years, and for what? A bike? Or maybe she loves me back…maybe that's why she's been with me for so long…  
  
I suddenly remember what I was supposed to do this morning, and jump out of my bed, and get ready. I scribble a note to Misty and go outside the Pokemon Center into the cool late summer air. I let out my Noctowl, and tell it to fly me to the bike shop in Cerulean.  
  
Once we get there, I quickly thank Noctowl and put it back into its pokeball. I rush inside the shop and over to the man at the counter.  
  
"I'm here for the custom Tentacruel 2000, it's a gift for my…uh…friend," I say to him. "And is there any way you can deliver it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian? I'm kinda in a hurry."  
  
"Sorry, kid, I don't make deliveries, but you can go to the Pidgeot Express next door. The bike is right there, in the corner."  
  
"Thanks." I take the bike and give the man the money I've been saving up for six years. I move the bike over to the Pidgeot Express building, and order a Pidgeot to take the bike to Viridian. Soon, I'm riding Noctowl back to Viridian City, along with the Pidgeot and the bike. I pay the Pidgeot with the little money I have left in my wallet. Now it's time to wrap it. I rummage through my pocket and find a nice red ribbon, and I tie it to the bike in a pretty little bow. Perfect. I put the bike on a bike rack nearby. Running inside the center, I look at the clock. 7 am. Guess I have to wait. I kill time by thinking about my dream. Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I?  
  
Before I know it, it's 9 o'clock. Misty comes downstairs (without Togepi, who was probably sleeping) from the bedrooms upstairs, Pikachu at her side. I suddenly realize how beautiful she is, even more beautiful when I compare her to her body six years ago. Her curves are in all the right places…great, now I'm turning into Brock.  
  
"Morning Misty, I have a surprise for you, could you come with me?" I say, surprised I didn't choke on my own words.  
  
"Er…ok, Ash," she replies. She even has a beautiful voice…why didn't I notice it before?  
  
I take one of her hands and pull it gently outside the Pokemon Center. "Ok, Misty, cover your eyes." She shrugs and does what I say. Meanwhile, I go over to the bike rack and get Misty's new bike.  
  
"Alright, open your eyes." She opens her eyes, then her jaw drops. "Happy birthday, Misty," I say, grinning like a maniac at her reaction.  
  
"Oh, Ash, how'd you know it's my birthday? You know, I didn't really mean what I said about wanting the bike back, I just…"  
  
"What, you don't like it? And your sisters told Brock about your birthday and Brock told me."  
  
"No, Ash, it's not that I don't like it…it's just…" She looks like she's on the verge of tears. I can't stand to see her like this!  
  
"Misty, please don't cry, I love you too much to let you cry!"  
  
Suddenly Misty stares straight into my eyes. "What?" she says in a soft but surprised tone. I finally realize what I said wrong. How could I let that slip!  
  
"Oh…uh…" Now I'm dead. How could I be so stupid to let a thing like that slip? What if she doesn't love me back?  
  
"…Ash, do you really love me?" she says, surprising me even more when I saw her pleading eyes.  
  
I smile. "What's there not to love?" I'm honestly half expecting her to pull out her mallet and smack me right then and there.  
  
Instead, she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, whispering, "I love you, too."  
  
All at once, I breathe out a sigh of relief, and hug her back. She suddenly leans her head back a little, and moves her face towards me. Before I know it, I'm kissing the girl of my dreams in my first real kiss. It feels like heaven.  
  
With Misty it's always heaven.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know, that this story was lame, mushy, sappy, etc. Ah, well. Don't worry, I'll upload a totally insane ficcy soon, right after I get rid of ::scary music starts playing:: WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Eek! @.@;;  
  
P.S.-Please go to my Pokemon RPG! Here's the URL: http://www.delphi.com/pokeworld15  



End file.
